Girlfriend
by WanderingBlossom
Summary: Sakura loves Syaoran, Syaoran has a girlfriend. Sakura doesn't like Syaoran's girlfriend. Will Sakura confess her love to him at the talent show? Read to find out. Songfic


**Girlfriend**

**Summary: **

**Sakura loves Syaoran, Syaoran has a girlfriend. Sakura doesn't like Syaoran's girlfriend. Will Sakura confess her love to him at the talent show? Read to find out. Songfic**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Sakura!" A voice yelled through the school hallway. Sakura turned around and saw her best friend Tomoyo running towards her. Tomoyo ran up to her and before she could say anything, Tomoyo started to scream happily.

"Tomoyo! Stop screaming!" Sakura yelled, trying to get Tomoyo to calm down. Tomoyo stopped but still had a big grin on her face, she held up a flyer, on the flyer it said in bold letters **TALENT SHOW!**

"What about it Tomoyo?" Sakura asked Tomoyo, confused.

"It means, dear Sakura-chan, that you can enter the talent show and it's this Friday!" Tomoyo squealed, bouncing up and down.

"Uhm, I'll think about it, now come on, we need to get to science." Sakura said as she dragged Tomoyo to their next class. In the middle of dragging Tomoyo to class, all of a sudden, Sakura stopped moving.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura quizzically, "Sakura?" Tomoyo came in front of Sakura and looked at her face. Sakura was staring at something, looking at the direction Sakura was staring at, she immediately knew why she stopped. On the other side of the campus was Sakura's all time crush, Li Syaoran, but unfortunately he was with his girlfriend, Hitomi Matsuro. Sakura growled with anger. Tomoyo sweat dropped and backed away slowly from Sakura. Here's the thing, Sakura never really liked Hitomi ever since the 'incident'. Back a year ago, Hitomi "accidentally" poured milk down her shirt in front of Syaoran.

"Sakura if you have a problem with that then you should show him that at the Talent Show." Tomoyo said to Sakura even though she was still a little scared of her best friend/cousin. Sakura thought about it for a little bit before agreeing with Tomoyo.

"You're right Tomoyo. I've liked Syaoran for 3 years now and this time I'm sure that I'm going to tell him next Friday at the Talent Show!" Sakura swore to herself.

"That's the spirit Sakura!" Tomoyo encouraged.

"Hey Syaoran!" Eriol yelled at Syaoran, snapping his gaze away from Sakura, who was currently talking to Tomoyo

"What, huh?" Syaoran asked still a little bit dazed.

Eriol sighed and shook his head, "Dude, if you like Sakura, then you should break up with Hitomi. Why do you go out with her anyway? I know for a fact that you don't even like her."

Syaoran shrugged, "I don't really know myself, Eriol. She was just following me around so much that I got annoyed and just agreed to go out with her." Syaoran explained.

"Wow you got it bad Syaoran. You seriously need to tell Sakura before a guy asks her out because she's pretty popular around here." Eriol said to Syaoran, pointing to a couple of guys looking at Sakura. Syaoran grimaced and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I know. I'm going to break up with Hitomi on Saturday." Syaoran said.

Eriol looked at Syaoran confusingly, "Why Saturday?"

"It's because the talent show is on Friday and I kinda promised her that I'd go with her." Syaoran said as he laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"You are hopeless, dude. Eriol said, frustrated with Syaoran.

* * *

Sakura sat down in her desk that was in her room, trying to think of a song to write for the talent show, but nothing came out. Sakura groaned, "Ughh! I can't think of anything to sing on Friday! And it's three days away... "

Sakura thought for a minute before her face lit up, "I know I'll call Tomoyo. Tomoyo's good at writing songs." Sakura said as she reached out for her cell phone and called Tomoyo.

"Moyo? Yeah it's me Sakura, listen can you come to my house right now? I need help to make a song for the talent show." Sakura explained to Tomoyo.

"Alright Sakura-chan. I'll be there in a second." Tomoyo said before she hung up the phone. Sakura looked at the phone curiously.

"What did she mean when she said that she'll be here in a second?" All of a sudden, the door bell rang. Sakura walked downstairs to open the door. When she opened the door, there stood Tomoyo with her hands on her knees and she was breathing heavily. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Sorry I'm late Sakura." Tomoyo apologized.

"It's...okay Tomoyo. Please come in and have a drink of water. Geez Tomoyo I know that you'll do anything for me but you didn't have to run all the way here." Tomoyo waved it off and walked into Sakura's house.

"Okay what do you need help with Sakura?" Tomoyo asked Sakura as she looked at her.

"I can't think of anything to sing Tomoyo! Help me!" Sakura whined out. Tomoyo giggled at Sakura's reaction.

"Alright, I'll help you Sakura. First tell me what you feel about Syaoran and what you feel when Hitomi's around Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked Sakura all sort of questions.

"Well when I see Syaoran I get this fuzzy feeling inside and that makes me want to be his girlfriend so much." Sakura said with her eyes looking dazed. Tomoyo nodded.

"Okay and what do you feel about Hitomi being around Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked Sakura once again. Sakura's dazed eyes turned into flames in her eyes.

"When I see Hitomi, all I see is humiliating her in front of Syaoran like she did to me!" Sakura said as she also laughed out evily, rubbing her hands together. Tomoyo laughed nervously.

"Well then you don't need my help then Sakura. Just release all of that anger for Hitomi and that desire of wanting to be Syaoran's girlfriend into the song your going to sing." Tomoyo explained to Sakura. Sakura thought about that for a minute before nodding her head.

"Alright Tomoyo, I'll go with your advice. Thanks." Sakura smiled and hugged Tomoyo.

Tomoyo smiled and hugged Sakura back, "No prob' Kura, you know I'm always here for you." Tomoyo bid Sakura a goodbye and left.

Sakura went upstairs into her room and thought about all of the feelings she held. Sakura walked to her desk that was in her room and began writing in her notebook. This is going to be good, thought Sakura.

* * *

Sakura ran down the hallway to her homeroom. Why, you ask? Well of course, Sakura woke up late...again. She kept on running until she reached her destination.

"Made it." Sakura said breathlessly. Sakura slowly walked in and surprisingly she wasn't late to homeroom. Sakura saw Tomoyo waving at her from across the room and Sakura waved back and she walked over to her desk.

"Hey Tomoyo." Sakura greeted Tomoyo.

"Good morning Sakura," Tomoyo greeted back, "Did you finish the song for the talent show yet?" Tomoyo asked Sakura curiously.

Sakura giggled, "You'll have to find out tomorrow night." Sakura said to Tomoyo as she stuck out her tongue.

"You're mean Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said as she pouted. Sakura once again giggled at her best friend's reaction.

"Am I? Okay then I won't let you pick out an outfit for me then." Sakura winked at Tomoyo as she walked to her next class because the bell just rang. Tomoyo looked at Sakura with wide eyes before chasing after her.

"Chotto. Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo yelled at Sakura as she tried to catch up with Sakura and finally she did.

"Please Sakura, I'm sorry you're not mean, please, please, please let me help you pick out a outfit." Tomoyo begged Sakura.

Sakura laughed, "I was already gonna let you pick out my outfit, who else would?" Sakura said with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Tomoyo said with the same grin as Sakura. They both laughed.

Eriol walked over to Syaoran during lunch period and Eriol once again saw that Syaoran was staring at Sakura. Eriol sighed and walked over to Syaoran.

"Dude! If you like her then just break up with Hitomi and fucking go out with Sakura!" Eriol yelled, frustrated with his best friend. Eriol knows that Syaoran really likes Sakura, hell, even maybe love, for the past couple years now and from Tomoyo, he knows that Sakura loves Syaoran too.

"I know already. I'll break up with her soon."

"When?" Eriol asked immediately.

"After the talent show tomorrow." Syaoran mumbled under his breath but Eriol heard it anyway.

"Don't mess this up Syaoran." Eriol warned.

Syaoran nodded, "Don't worry, I won't this time." Syaoran promised.

* * *

Okay this is it, Sakura thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. Tomoyo chose a red off-the-shoulder shirt and a jeans skirt with her name engraved on it with red and black gemstones. Her hair was in a half ponytail with red highlights in it. Tomoyo came back stage and looked at Sakura.

"You ready Sakura? You're up next. Good luck." Tomoyo said to Sakura.

Sakura nodded, "I'm fine but I'm just nervous about the song."

"Yeah I can tell." Tomoyo said as she looked at Sakura's hands, she was so nervous that they were trembling, "Are you sure you can do this?"

Sakura nodded reassuringly, "I'll be fine, don't worry."

Tomoyo looked at Sakura hesitantly before nodding and walked off back to her seat.

* * *

Damn, when will this be over? Syaoran thought. He looked to his right and saw that Tomoyo came back from who knows where.

"Hey Syaoran where's Hitomi?" Eriol asked Syaoran because he told him that Hitomi was going to be here.

"Believe it or not, I broke up with her this morning during school." Syaoran answered. Eriol and Tomoyo looked at Syaoran for a second before looking at each other with a glint in their eyes.

"Hey Tomoyo where did you go anyways?" Syaoran asked Tomoyo.

"I just wished Sakura good luck." Tomoyo answered. Syaoran looked at Tomoyo with wide eyes.

"You mean SAKURA'S in the talent show?" Syaoran asked incredulously. Tomoyo nodded. Syaoran sank back into his seat and thought, wow Sakura's in the talent show. I wonder if she's any good?

"NEXT UP WE HAVE SAKURA KINOMOTO DOING A SONG SHE WROTE HERSELF, GIRLFRIEND!" Yelled the announcer. Sakura walked out on stage and the music began and all eyes were on her.

"Hey everyone I wrote this song for a special somebody and I hope he understands this song." Sakura announced before singing.

(I don't own Girlfriend, Avril Lavigne owns this.)

_Hey hey, you you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way, no way_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

Tomoyo looked at Sakura with wide eyes. I know that I said to put all of your feelings into this song but god Sakura this song is so not you, Tomoyo thought but she was proud of Sakura anyway.

_You're so fine_

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know_

_What I can do_

_To make you feel alright_

_( alright alright alright)_

As Sakura was singing, Syaoran saw that she was looking straight at him. Was she looking at me, Syaoran thought.

_Don't pretend_

_I think you know_

_I'm damn precious_

_And hell yeah_

_I'm the mother fucking princess_

_I can tell you like me too_

_And you know I'm right_

_( I'm right I'm right I'm right)_

The audience roared with screams and everything, like this was a concert instead of a talent show.

_She's like so whatever_

_You can do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

Syaoran was amused by Sakura's song actually.

_Hey hey, you you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way, no way_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way_

_I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away_

_I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time_

_Again and again_

_( Again again again)_

_So come over here_

_And tell me what I wanna hear_

_Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't wanna hear you say her name_

_Ever again_

_( Ever again again again)_

_She's like so whatever_

_And you can do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way, no way_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'Cause I can, cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in_

_She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'Cause I can, cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in_

_She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_( No way No way)_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way, no way_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I don't like your girlfriend ( No Way!)_

_No way, no way_

_I think you need a new one (Hey!)_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I could be your girlfriend ( No Way!)_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I know that you like me ( No Way!)_

_No way, no way_

_You know it's not a secret ( Hey!)_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I want to be your girlfriend ( No Way!)_

_Hey Hey!_

After the song was over everyone applauded for Sakura. Sakura laughed into the microphone.

"Thank you everybody. This song was suppose to be for Syaoran Li. Hope you understand now." Sakura said softly into the microphone before walking off the stage. All Syaoran could do was stare at Sakura's retreating figure with wide eyes.

"She was singing that all for me?" Syaoran thought out loud.

"Yes!" Eriol and Tomoyo screamed at Syaoran.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes, "I can't believe that you didn't know." Syaoran ignored them and walked to where Sakura was.

Syaoran looked around back stage and saw Sakura talking to Chiharu, another one of her friends. Sakura saw Syaoran and excused herself from Chiharu. Sakura slowly walked to Syaoran.

"Hey." Sakura said softly.

"Hey." Syaoran greeted Sakura back.

"That song was...wow." Was all Syaoran could say. Sakura laughed softly at this.

"Thanks, although I thought that it didn't sound like me at all, don't you think?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

Syaoran had to agree with Sakura there, "Yeah it didn't." Syaoran said. Sakura and Syaoran looked at eachother for a minute before Sakura chose to break the silence.

"Syaoran..I really like you, for a long time now really." Sakura confessed slowly, watching Syaoran's face. Silence met her confession and Sakura was starting to get worried. Sakura laughed nervously, "Come on, say something."

"I've... liked you for a long time too." Syaoran said awkwardly.

Sakura smiled, "Really?"

Syaoran slowly nodded, "Yeah."

"Oh."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Syaoran finally asked.

Sakura gaped at him, "Don't you go out with Hitomi?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran shook his head, "No, I broke it off with her this morning." Sakura looked at Syaoran with happy eyes before hugging him. Syaoran laughed and hugged her back.

"You know Syaoran I really wanted to be your girlfriend for a long time." Sakura said.

"I know. I could already tell that from your song, so will you be my girlfriend?" Syaoran said with a chuckle which was followed by a giggle from Sakura.

"Okay then, I think I can be your girlfriend." Sakura smiled before Syaoran pulled her in for a kiss.


End file.
